


Five Things II

by mutedalterego



Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: Five things Sebastian loves about one Kurt Hummel
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Five Things II

Kurt says the silliest, most random stuffs spewed out of the blue and it makes Sebastian laugh so much. One time while having dinner in a nice place by the Arc Kurt made reservations to, in between devouring a dessert of the most sinful chocolate dish Sebastian has ever had and Kurt complaining about another neon pink silk fabric sample ― “Oh. I almost forgot to tell you ― I had the weirdest dream last night. I was talking to my Dad on the telephone and there were subtitles. _French subtitles_.” he said this and Sebastian almost choked on a mouthful of chocolate. Kurt also, for some reason considering how intelligent he is ― forget words. It amuses Sebastian to no end. “So how was the company lunch?” Sebastian asked as he recovered from his near death of choking by thick as hell chocolate sauce. “Oh. It was great. It’s been a year now so we have all those ― uh, all those ― _verbal memes_?” Sebastian frowned in confusion for a second. “You mean inside jokes?” Sebastian chuckled. “Oh, yeah.” Kurt answered with a vacant expression on his red face. There was also a time Kurt forgot the word for broth and called it ‘cow flavored juice’ that almost killed Sebastian by how much he laughed and could not stop laughing.

Sebastian was surprised by Kurt not being a morning person. He always had this image in his head of Kurt in high school, being extra as hell, wakes up at the break of dawn to look like his self for school. Kurt nonetheless makes the effort to stay awake as Sebastian gets ready by quarter to five in the morning. Sebastian emerges from the bathroom and Kurt is up, propped up against the pillows and flicking through a random book or magazine that was beside his bed. Naked from the waist up, hair tousled in a way that prompts thoughts of the previous night. “My lump is up!” he would say as he fought a yawn and stretch like an overgrown cat when he notices Sebastian ― who was standing, enjoying the brief flashback with a lick on his lips. “Got to go. Sleep some more okay?” he would say once he’s dressed. He would lean over the bed to kiss Kurt and he will be smelling so warm and perfumed and sexy. Sebastian would inhale the scent and briefly loses his train of thought as Kurt wrap his arms around his neck then he would be asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and Sebastian isn't even out of the room.

Kurt’s makes light and appreciate everyone and anything. He once took Kurt to a fondue place highly recommended by Danielle. Sebastian on the get go felt out of his element but Kurt loved every second of it. Sebastian hated the food, Kurt loved it. Sebastian hated the drinks, Kurt loved it. Sebastian hated the noise and the family atmosphere with the kids running around and giggling but Kurt downright glows in it once even making funny faces and cooing to a toddler so enamored by him. In the end, he loved every second of the evening because Kurt did. He thinks then as he watch Kurt’s lips move excitedly how much he loves this man ― and Sebastian being happy because Kurt was happy was a sure telltale sign for him.

Kurt gives nonphysical compliments that Sebastian eats up. “You’re a really great boss.” he would say randomly on a weekend day spent on Belleville with his sketchpad on times when Sebastian was too busy for a weekend excursion around their city. “Huh?” he would asked bashfully. “You’re a great boss.” Kurt would repeat with a smile before coming back to sketch another outfit. “I admire your work ethic.” Kurt said to him as he passed him on the way to the living room before kissing him lightly on the shoulder as Sebastian talks on the phone with activist leaders organizing rallies for Earth Day the next day. “You have the biggest heart. I’m so proud of you.” Kurt would whisper the next day as he and Sebastian march along with thousands of people raising their signs and chanting proudly. It was a pretty cold and dreary winter but Sebastian felt wonderfully warm as Kurt smiled up at him.

There’s also always the fact that Kurt is just beautiful; probably the most beautiful man on Earth that’s why he manages to melt the armor around Sebastian’s heart. Especially when Kurt looks at him with a grim exasperated roll of his eyes whenever Sebastian takes the teasing far enough away from just playful jabs, or when Kurt sings softly to himself when he’s working or cooking, or the way Kurt looks at him all challenging and coy from his shoulder when they have breakfast on his apartment and he chooses to sit on Sebastian’s lap instead of on one of the six chairs on Sebastian ridiculous dining table.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it made you smile! xx


End file.
